


Christmas Party

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: They loved parties!





	Christmas Party

“Hey, James!” James turned around at the sound of his name, watching as one of his classmates made their way across the lecture hall. “We’re have a party over at Alpha Sigma Pi tonight, wanna come?”

He smiled at the smaller person in front of him. “Sure, I’ll be there….” He smiled sheepishly at forgetting this kid’s name.

“Oh! Percy. My name’s Percy,” Percy said, sticking their hand out to shake James’s.

“Okay, Percy, I’ll be there. I’ll be bringing my date if you don’t mind.” Percy just shook their head before looking down at their watch and sprinting out, yelling some goodbyes at James.

* * *

Arriving at the party, RG and her fiancé made their way to the drinks first, of course. Granted, it was a lot of spiked holiday drinks but that’s just how Christmas was in fraternities.

They got a buzz on, dancing and chatting with other students. RG got on with everyone like a wildfire. They made their way back to each other once it was slowly getting time to leave.

They stopped in a relatively clear spot in a door when the house started chanting. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” RG looked at her man as he smirked, his eyebrow raised and his hand pointing at the mistletoe above their heads.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she crashed his lips to hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth as the cheers and wolf-whistles grew louder. James pressed his fiancée against the doorframe, covering his body with his before pulling back, panting and disheveled.

RG’s eyes were bright and shining, if not a little buzzed. Her hair was a bit wild and her lips were swollen from that rather brilliant snog she had experienced.

“Come on, let’s get home before we get too drunk,” he chuckled, holding his hand out for her. She smiled and took his hand as they made their way out of the party.


End file.
